Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint rollers, and more particularly, to a handle for a paint roller.
Description of Related Art
Paint rollers traditionally include a paint roller frame with a paint applicator positioned on a distal end of the frame and a handle coupled to the proximal end of the frame. Basic handles include one cylindrical member that is gripped by the user when applying paint to a surface of a wall. Using this type of handle requires application of force directly to the handle, causing stress and discomfort on the user's wrist. Painters are commonly affected by Carpel Tunnel Syndrome which is caused by the repetitive motion of the wrist and hand when painting large surfaces. These basic handles require the application of force directed solely from the wrist of the user, thereby resulting in fatigue and injury to the user's wrist and hand. Only one point of contact is provided with traditional handles for paint rollers, thereby directing more force against a user's wrist and hand. These handles fail to use the movement and force that could be applied by the user through the use of his/her forearm and shoulder.